skamfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Skam (Original - Norvège)
La série Originale 35009_5932-skam-norvège.jpg|Skam|link=Skam|linktext=Redécouvrez la série originale ! Wiki-background|Découvrez le casting Sana103.jpg|Sana|linktext=Le personnage central de la quatrième et dernière saison. Synopsis La série suit la vie quotidienne des adolescents du lycée Hartvig Nissens skole (l'École Hartvig Nissen) à Oslo. Les principaux personnages diffèrent d'une saison à l'autre (Eva dans la première, Noora dans la deuxième, Isak dans la troisième, puis Sana dans la quatrième). Les téléspectateurs peuvent suivre les personnages de la série sur Instagram ou Facebook et rester en contact avec eux. Tout au long de la semaine, différentes scènes de l'épisode suivant ainsi que des SMS envoyés entre les personnages sont postés en ligne sur le site web officiel de Skam en temps réel. L'épisode complet, diffusé chaque vendredi sur NRK3, est une compilation de clips postés précédemment. Personnages EvaCrop403.png|Eva Kviig Mohn (Lisa Teige) protagoniste saison 1|link=Eva Kviig Mohn Noora.png|Noora Amalie Sætre (Josefine Frida Pettersen) protagoniste saison 2|link=Noora Amalie Sætre IsakCropS1.jpg|Isak Valtersen (Tarjei Sandvik Moe) protagoniste saison 3|link=Isak Valtersen Sana103.jpg|Sana Bakkoush (Iman Meskini) protagoniste saison 4|link=Sana Bakkoush Vilde107.jpg|Vilde Lien Hellerud (Ulrikke Falch)|link=Vilde Lien Hellerud Chris_3.jpg|Chris Berg (Ina Svenningdal)|link=Chris Berg Jonas.png|Jonas Noah Vasquez (Marlon Valdés Langeland)|link=Jonas Noah Vasquez William.jpg|William Magnusson (Thomas Hayes) saison 1, 2 et invité saison 4|link=William Magnusson Christoffer_Schistad.png|Christoffer Schistad (Herman Tømmeraas) saison 1, 2 et invité saison 3 et 4|link=Christoffer Schistad Eskild_Tryggvason.jpg|Eskild Tryggvason (Carl Martin Eggesbø) à partir de saison 2|link=Eskild Tryggvason Ingrid_Theis_Gaupseth.jpg|Ingrid Theis Gaupseth (Cecilie Martinsen)|link=Ingrid Theis Gaupseth Sara_Nørrstelien.jpg|Sara Nørrstelien (Kristina Ødegaard)|link=Sara Nørrstelien EVEN.png|Even Bech Næsheim (Henrik Holm) saison 3 et 4|link=Even Bech Næsheim Magnus_Fossbaken.png|Magnus Fossbaken (David Alexander Sjøholt) saison 3 et 4, invité saison 1|link=Magnus Fossbaken Mahdi_Disi.png|Mahdi Disi (Sacha Kleber Nyiligira) saison 3 et 4|link=Mahdi Disi Linn_Larsen_Hansen.jpg|Linn Larsen Hansen (Rakel Øfsti Nesje) à partir de saison 2|link=Linn Larsen Hansen Emma_W._Larzen.jpg|Emma W. Larzen (Ruby Dagnall) saison 3 et 4|link=Emma W. Larzen Elias.png|Elias (Elias Selhi) saison 1|link=Elias (Norvège) Iben.png|Iben (Celine Nordheim)|link=Iben Sonja.jpg|Sonja (Theresa Frostad Eggesbø) saison 3|link=Sonja 35009_5932-skam-norvège.jpg|Mère d'Eva (Marit Synnøve Berg) invité saison 1 et 4|link=Mère d'Eva (Norvège) Nikolai_Magnusson.gif|Nikolai Magnusson (Fredrik Vildgren) saison 2|link=Nikolai Magnusson Dr._Skrulle.gif|Dr. Skrulle (Astrid Elise Arefjord)|link=Dr. Skrulle Kasper_Folkestad.jpg|Kasper Folkestad (Arthur Hakalahti) invité saison 2 et 3|link=Kasper Folkestad Yousef_Acar.jpg|Yousef Acar (Cengiz Al) saison 4|link=Yousef Acar Mikael_Øverlie_Boukhal.jpg|Mikael Øverlie Boukhal (Yousef Hjelde El Mofty) apparition saison 3 et 4|link=Mikael Øverlie Boukhal Elias.jpg|Elias Bakkoush (Simo Mohamed Elhbabi) saison 4|link=Elias Bakkoush ÉPISODES |-|Saison 1= Saison 1 # Du ser ut som en slut (Tu as l’air d’une trainée) # Jonas, dette er helt dust (Jonas, c’est complètement stupide) # Vi er de største loserne på skolen (Nous sommes les plus gros losers de l’école) # Go for it din lille slut (Vas-y, petite trainée) # Hva er det som gjør deg kåt? (Qu’est-ce qui t’excite ?) # Man vet når gutter lyver (Tu sais quand les garçons mentent) # Tenker alltid det er meg det er noe gale med (Je pense toujours que c’est chez moi que quelque chose cloche) # Hele skolen hater meg (Toute l’école me déteste) # Man er det man gjør (Tu es ce que tu fais) # Jeg tenker du har blitt helt psyko (Je crois que tu as été un grand psychopathe) # Et jævlig dumt valg (Une décision vraiment stupide) |-|Saison 2= Saison 2 # Om du bare hadde holdt det du lovet (Si seulement tu avais tenu tes promesses) # Du lyver til en venninne og skylder på meg (Tu mens à une amie et tu me pointes du doigt) # Er det noe du skjuler for oss? (Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu nous caches ?) # Jeg visste det var noe rart med henne (Je savais qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez elle) # Jeg er i hvert fall ikke sjalu (Je ne suis certainement pas jalouse) # Jeg vil ikke bli beskytta (Je ne serai pas protégée) # Noora, du trenger pikk (Noora, tu as besoin de bite) # Du tenker bare på William (Tu ne penses qu’à William) # Jeg savner deg så jævlig (Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup) # Jeg skal forklare alt (Je t’expliquerai tout) # Husker du seriøst ingenting? (Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?) # Vil du flytte sammen med meg? (Tu veux emménager avec moi ?) |-|Saison 3= Saison 3 # Lykke til, Isak (Bonne chance, Isak) # Du er over 18, sant? (Tu es majeur, non ?) # Nå bånder dere i overkant mye (Je me disais que vous vous rapprochiez trop) # Keen på å bade / Da vorser vi sammen? (Envie d’un bain / Alors on fait un before ensemble ?) # Samme tid et helt annet sted / Kan jeg bli her med deg for altid? (Au même moment, dans un autre Univers / Je peux rester là avec toi pour toujours ?) # Escobar season / Kan du ikke bare si det? (La saison d’Escobar / Tu ne peux pas simplement le dire ?) # Er du homo? (Es-tu gay ?) # Mannen i mitt liv / Drit i å ringe Isak (L’homme de mes rêves / Arrête d’appeler Isak, bordel) # Det går over / Velkommen til mobilsvar (Ça passera / Bienvenue sur la messagerie) # Minutt for minutt / Jeg så deg første skoledag (Minute par minute / Je t’ai vu le premier jour de cours) |-|Saison 4= Saison 4 # Du hater å henge med oss (Tu détestes sortir avec nous) # Jeg er gutt, jeg får ikke hat (Je suis un gars, je ne reçois pas de haine) # Hva mener du om drikking? (Boire, t’en penses quoi ?) # Allah hadde digget deg (Allah t’adorerait) # Hvis du er trist er jeg trist (Si tu es triste, je suis triste) # Har du en dårlig dag? (Tu passes une mauvaise journée ?) # Vi må stå sammen (Nous devons rester ensemble) # De største loserne på skolen (Les plus grandes ratées de l’école) # Livet smiler (La vie nous sourit) # Takk for alt (Merci pour tout)